School Play - A SheZow's fanfic
by AnotherWrites
Summary: Settled three years after getting the ring, the hero of Megadale Guy Hamdon gets on the school play to avoid a she-penalty, and now he has to deal with his theatre role and with a strange new villain that threatens with killing SheZow and seems to have the skill to do it.
1. Ch 1: Act like a hero

**_Important: These stories take place three years after Guy turned into SheZow, so he is 15 now._**

High school was torture to every teen, especially that one kid who had a double life as a hero. Guy never hated being SheZow, at least not too much, but with all the school and heroic work going on at the simultaneously, it was indeed tiring. Being in high school also meant that everybody was growing up and getting buff or pretty and mature. Maz, for example, got way taller than Guy for almost 7 inches, seemed mature and had a little bit of muscle, this last detail came as a result of being SheZow sidekick with no power other than his own hands and some weapon that wasn't the most resistant against villains.

In the other hand, the ring sure helped the past SheZows during their adolescence to look stunning, giving them a more curvy body, cleaner skin and no hair in their body aside from the soft one in their head. And that was indeed Guy's situation. The fifteen-years-old teen developed a mostly slim waist, he also got a cleaner skin and a beautiful looking hair that never seemed to get ruined, not even after rain; and last but not least: he did not grow too much, which was the only thing that actually bothered him. He was 'tall' but not as much as the other guys. He was the smallest in his class, and man did he got made fun of because of these details sometimes.

However, Guy learned to accept himself and his body with some work. Thought it was still annoying when he was by Maz side and people would compare the two in conversations saying things like: "He is so big compared to you!" or "I'm pretty sure he could lift you without even trying!" Both guys would laugh awkwardly at the sentence and just leave in silence. Even with these comparisons, Maz never saw himself as manlier or better or saw his friend as less than him. Indeed he admired Guy even more than he admired SheZow.

Guy had to wake up early, go to the She-Lair to exercise because 'the ring will not make you look fit, you know', walk upstairs to his room and get dressed, get to the kitchen and take his breakfast in a hurry, and leave to school with Kell. During the whole day he would try to do his best during classes, then he would get a Shemergency and get to it as fast as he could so he can get rid of it before the next class starts. Once school day is over he has to return to the She-Lair and fight crime some more, to finally end the day exhausted but still make some time to chat with Maz and be there as the amazing friend he is.

Maz couldn't admire him more. Even though Maizer (A/N: After a while of switching sidekicks, he decided to stay as 'The Great Maizer' which uniform was a mask, and some darkish colored clothes that would not take the attention of the paparazzi from SheZow.) Had almost the same schedule, it wasn't a big deal for him, at least not as it was for his best friend.

However, both were perfect matches as fighting partners and friends. Kelly was part of the whole hero thing too. She was SheZow's brain and that made her feel amazing, even when Guy would never accept that she is indeed important (at least not in front of her) for the team to work. Kelly, unlike the two guys, did not get any muscle other than some in her arms, but that wasn't a big deal, she fought with her mind, not with her body.

"Ok Mocktopus, this is the eighth time in this week that you attacked the same store, and it's Shediculous!" SheZow shouted in that girly voice (in which she got way better at) that she used when in costume.

"Well excuse me, SheCow, if I need something exclusively from here!" Shouted the monster throwing a tentacle at her.

"He's very dumb I might say." Spoke Sheila from the sheicle where Maizer was.

"Yeah, only this idiot would rob the same shop over and over." Pointed out Maz, getting out of the car and running towards his partner with some shelack.

"Alright, enough!" Shouted SheZow who got the punch from the villain, throwing her to a water fountain, ruining her hair. When Maz got to his friend, she applied the product and flew high enough to be face to face with Mocktopus. "No more mister nice girl..." She said in a not-so-girly voice.

SheZow took one of Mocktopus tentacles and started to roll him around with her super-strength to finally throw him to the police station's building where her father was just stepping off from.

"Wh- SHECOW!" He shouted at the hero flying in front of him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Policeman, but you should be thanking me to get you this bad guy right to your door. If you may, please put him in jail so he won't rob the same store again." She smiled at the cameras that were starting to gather closer to her. "See ya later, honeycombs!" She winked at the interviewers and flew off to the sheicle were Maz was waiting for her.

"Ready to go, my lady?" Joked her friend, SheZow laughed a bit and gave him a soft punch in the shoulder.

"Let's get home and finish that videogame."

The pink car started to roar and with a fast turn, it started to drive directly to Guy's house. Kelly called right after that, and her face appeared in the sheicle small screen.

"Hey, Sis! I saw you on the news. You are really getting better at the whole girly-positive personality, huh?" She smiled.

"What can I say, I'm an amazing actor." She winked at her sister and Maz giggled.

"Sure you are, well, get ready to have a calm night, it seems like there will be no sign of a villain attacking anytime soon.

"Right, it's kind of weird that the only villain that attacked the city the whole week was just... Mocktopus. And it wasn't even a real robbery, it was kind of just him trying to get my attention." Guy commented, finally giving up the SheZow voice.

"Maybe the other villains are scared of you and don't seem to have the courage to fight you." Said Maz putting a code in the sheicle to open the secret entrance to the She-Lair.

"I'm pretty sure that's not it but we will leave it there. See you guys! K out!" As soon as Kelly finished talking, the small screen on the car went black.

When the vehicle arrived at the lair, both guys jumped out and Maz noticed that the place was empty, so he started taking out his uniform and walking toward the small she-bathroom to change.

"That's weird." Commented Guy walking towards Sheila, who smiled at the sight of the hero. "Where is Kelly?"

"She is upstairs with your parents, they called for you but you weren't here so she went upstairs to distract them until you came back."

"Ah! Thanks, Sheila. When Maz comes back from the bathroom, tell him to get out through the Sheicle entrance!"

"I will, though he might not like it. See you later sweetie."

"She-yeah!" Guy changed back to normal clothes and sighed with a smile, waving at his computer assistant.

* * *

"I'm sorry I made you wait! I was showering." He lied, but because of the side effects of the ring, he always smelled like perfume and roses, so he just threw some water to his hair on his way down.

"Oh don't worry son, please, take a sit." Spoke his father calmly.

Guy gave a look at Kelly who was smiling awkwardly.

"We were going to ask the reason for your disappearances and the self-monologue in your room with a rather girly voice." Started Boxter, who got kicked in the knee by his wife after the last sentence. He smiled painfully.

"Ah, well the thing is..." Guy started, feeling like he would be sweating if it wasn't for another side effect of the ring which he felt like hiding by covering it with his left hand.

"Oh no, Honey, Kelly told us already! We are really happy for you, but we would have preferred to hear it from you." Spoke Drosha with a warm look in her eyes.

Guy's eyes fell dark. "I-I'm sorry... I know I should have..."

"Don't worry, we are happy for you. That's not something you should feel ashamed of anyways, it's a talent we are really proud you have."

The hero's face lit up, but Kelly was getting paler with every word.

"I'm happy you feel that way... It's honestly relieving." He said looking at his hands, still not ready to show his ring.

"Well, no need to hide it anymore! But we were wondering..."

"Yes?"

"When will your next play be?"

Guy's eyes opened wider suddenly. His mind went blank and he was unable to find the words to answer.

"I-I don't…" He stuttered.

"He doesn't know yet!" Kelly said, interrupting her brother before he could screw things up.

"Oh! I see. Well, as soon as you know, please tell us!" Droosha said and gave her son a kiss in the forehead before walking towards the stove. Both teens smiled awkwardly and almost ran to the lair.

* * *

"YOU SAID I'M PART OF THE FRICKING DRAMA CLUB?!" Shouted Guy, almost shaking his twin.

"I got scared, okay! It was too much pressure and I couldn't think about anything better!"

"Well, ANYTHING is better than drama club! It's full of overdramatic hipsters, and weirdos that get too excited over fictional characters!" Guy threw himself on his chair which started roll in circles. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Rule #679" Sheila started."SheZow will not talk about anybody on their back, especially without actually meeting them."

"What the what? That's a real rule? Because if it is, even though it's a pretty good life lesson, it makes me..."

"It makes you have to go and get to know this 'weirdos' in order to not get a She-penalty for not respecting the rules." Completed Kelly with a smug smile.

Guy growled and tousled his hair in desperation. "You do know this will take a lot of my super SheZow time right?" He stated, getting up from his chair.

"Not really," Kelly rolled her eyes at his brother's over dramatic reaction. "just stop complaining already, unless you want to..." Kelly looked at Sheila who went to a side and created an image of Guy's body which was completely red.

"Become completely unable to walk or move without feeling dizzy." The red figure made a weird face and fell dramatically.

"Oh, this is just shemazing." Sighed the hero falling onto his chair once again, giving up.


	2. Ch 2: Gladiators, actors and soda

The next day, Maz and Guy walked together to the School without Kelly, because she decided to go early for some kind of class president 'business'.

"Dude, that sucks. If it makes you feel better, I can go with you so we could be together if a Shemergency happens."

"No need, I will be alright by myself," he beamed, though, deep down he knew he would regret saying that "after all, I'm SheZow." Guy gestured and fell to the pavement as soon as he finished the sentence.

"Ah! Shit dude, are you okay?" Maz stopped and gave a hand to his friend.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened." He took his friend's hand and got to his feet, a bit dizzy.

"Maybe the She-Penalty?"

"I sure hope is not that. Today we have gym class right before the club activity begins, and if the penalty is already activated, it will be a pain in the butt."

Maz nodded and both decided to walk close to each other in case of another falling.

The rest of the day was a loop of Guy fainting, Maz catching him and Kelly trying to cover up the situation a bit when she was around. The thing was getting more and more annoying as the day moved on, and finally, gym class arrived.

"All right, today is girls versus boys, so you better prepare yourselves because last time it got bloody." The coach looked at a giant guy in the back that crossed his arms. "I'm looking at you, David. Is your nose better?" the mentioned kid nodded while blushing a bit. "Okay, get ready for this! Remember, we are playing dodgeball and whoever wins gets a free soda."

The students started to cheer and run to the field. Maz lit up a bit, maybe if he won the soda, he could give it to Guy so he would feel better. He took his friend's arm and shook him gently.

"Still feeling sick?" Asked the older guy, patting his friend's back.

"Yeah, I think I might get to the last round until I faint again. I hope.".

The game started, and it didn't take long for it to become more violent with every player that got out of the field. At almost the end, the only guys were Maz, Guy and another three that were taking the situation quite seriously. On the Girl's side was Kelly, Wanda and another four girls which looked as angry and concentrated as the guys.

"Jeez." thought Maz. "it's just a soda." though he was not the right person to judge.

The game was getting very serious when the number of people on both sides got to three people. The chanting got louder from each side, with the classmates chanting for their respective teams.

"Maz-" Guy whispered, almost painfully.

"Shoot dude- Keep up a bit more."

"I can't, I'm-" The younger teen lost balance and fell, to which his friend responded by catching him before he hit the floor. Maz felt like the situation was being way more dramatic than it should.

Wanda saw this as an opportunity to knock both Maz and Guy in one shot and smiled creepily. She aimed the ball at them and threw a perfect shot. The girls shouted happily at her but got silent when Guy woke up just to catch the perfect shot, canceling it before it could strike his friend.

"Super She-SP!" Maz whispered. That was a trick that never failed to impress him.

"You know it." Guy snickered weakly and blacked out, letting the ball roll off his hand. Maz left his friend on the floor gently and ran towards the ball to throw it to any of the girls that were left, luckily striking one. The guys' side shouted and cheered happily.

The coach stopped the game and walked towards Guy, that was unconscious.

"Yo, Kepler, what is wrong with Hamdon?" Asked the man.

"Ah, he's dehydrated." Maz lied and looked at the ball with determination.

The coach nodded, gesturing at some students to come and get Guy to one of the benches. As soon as the other kids gave a thumbs up for the teacher to continue, he played his plastic whistle and the game kept going.

After a while, the only players left were Maz and Wanda. The girl had a death gaze as if she was in a life-death coliseum battle and she was a bloodthirsty _gladiator_. Ever since Maz knew her, she had always been intense in competences, especially against guys. She would always try and show that women were way handier than men, and Maz feared her.

"I can't believe Guy likes this psycho." Thought the sidekick, a bit afraid of his friend's taste on women.

When the whistle sounded, announcing the beginning of the last round, the chanting and screaming became more intense. Both were throwing and dodging as if their lives depended on it, with every ball that went nowhere the crowd would get louder. After five minutes, Wanda caught a ball from the floor and threw it while Maz looked back to get a sight of Guy, still unconscious. The ball got to his face right when he looked to the front again and a cracking sound was heard, silencing the chanting. The coach sighed.

"Again, Wanda?" Howled the teacher.

"Oopsies." the girl said with a devilish smile.

While Wanda received a warmth cheering form the girl's team, Maz was sitting on the floor with a broken nose surrounded by the same classmates that took Guy to the bench, with a first aid kit.

"Sorry about that nose, dude." Commented one of the guys, Alec, that was holding the box for one of the others, Max.

"It's fine, I'm just kind of salty that I couldn't get the free soda."

"Well, it's not that expensive anyway, maybe a dollar per can." Commented the last guy, Stephen.

"Guy's better if you want to know. He woke up a while ago but was too weak to move, and he might have a fever." Max said when he finally put the last bandage on Maz's face.

"Right, thank you, guys."

The three classmates nodded and left to the changing room.

Maz walked over to where Guy was laying in. He sighed heavily and stared at the soda machine by the bench, trying to figure out a solution in his mind. After some time, he kneeled by his friend's side and tapped softly his ring. Sheila's lips appeared in a small blue hologram screen.

"Maz, what a surprise, is everything ok?" The computer asked.

"I need to get a soda, but I don't have any money." Maz felt embarrassed to ask something like that. "It's for Guy," he excused "he fainted because of the penalty, and I'm trying to give him an energy soda so he can at least go to the drama club."

"Ah, I see. Fine, I will hack the machine but you will have to pay for it once you have the money."

"Thank you, Sheila!"

The lips disappeared and the machine made a clicking sound. Maz got up and typed the number of the energetic soda he wanted, which got grabbed by a metal claw and was kindly placed in the small gap where Maz put his hand and took out the can.

He threw himself by Guy's side and gave him the drink. It was difficult to make him swallow, but in the end, he could pour all the drink. He sighed and threw the can aside, waiting for his friend to get up. In the mid-time, Kelly appeared in the gym and ran to Maz.

"Holy SheZow! Your nose!" She pointed, covering hers as if the sight of the wound made her own nose break.

"Yeah, I know, send my regards to your sweet friend Wanda." Said Maz, in a cold tone. Kelly blushed and laughed nervously.

"Go to the changing room and take a shower, I'm sure you deserve it. I will take care of Guy." The girl said pulling Maz up.

Maz hesitated, but he knew that Kelly was the best option when it came to leaving someone with the (now) weak hero. He nodded and left.

Kelly took his brother's head softly, sat down, placed it on her lap. Hesitantly, she started to play with his hair caringly. After a few seconds, Guy opened his eyes and slowly sat up, a bit disoriented. "W-"

"Maz is in the changing room, you are in the school gym and-" Kelly was interrupted by her twin.

"Were you playing with my hair?" He said with a dry voice.

Kelly laughed. "So, you are better."

"I feel a bit dizzy but too energetic to faint again." He said, getting up.

Kelly got up along him and smiled. "I'm not sure how Maz got you that drink, but he was worried for you. You should start paying him for all the stuff he does for you."

Guy laughed coldly. "I pay for him! With my friendship, and my kind and understanding personality." He smiled, still with a dry voice. "Dang, I would kill for a bottle of water."

Kelly sighed and put two dollars on the machine. She typed the numbers and grabbed a water bottle. She smirked as she handed it to her twin.

"Here, but you owe me this."

Guy was in front of the drama club's door, wondering if he really needed to get in. After all, he didn't feel that bad anymore.

"Come on dude, I'm not sure if I can deal with you fainting all the time anymore." Maz said trying not to think about his broken nose.

"But-"

"No 'but's from you, go there and meet all those amazing people from the club." Kelly said, placing her hands on her hips.

Guy looked at Maz with puppy eyes, but his friend frowned and crossed his arms. The hero sighed and opened the door, a bit scared.

The room was full of chairs around a big, rounded, and well-decorated stage with big lights facing it. Some people were sitting on the chairs talking happily, others were on their phone, talking now and then in their small friends' groups. Guy stepped in, trying to keep his confidence even when he was feeling like throwing up in any second.

"Hey." He said with a smirk.

All the people turned to see him, and he felt way more confident than he expected. "Oh, this is just perfect." A familiar voice said. Guy searched for the source of the voice just to find Wanda, sitting in the stage with a group of people he couldn't identify.

"Hey! It's my soon-to-be girlfriend!" Guy said, walking towards her.

She growled. "What are you doing here, moron?"

"Well, mind you, I'm an amazing actor." Guy said, holding onto the stage so he wouldn't fall from the dizziness.

"Sure."

The people in the club were already expecting a fight, but a blonde man with round sunglasses and hippie clothing appeared in the middle of the stage and clapped loudly. All the kids, including Guy, turned to see him.

"Well, welcome to the club, everybody! You too, new kid." The man, probably the professor, looked at Guy.

"A pleasure, I'm Guy Hamdon." He said, sounding a bit oddish because of the dizziness.

"I'm Marko, a pleasure too." He had a very calming voice. "All right everybody, because we have a new member today, we will all present ourselves and keep the auditions immediately after for our next play."

Guy smile faded. "So, what play are we making again?"

Wanda changed her expression into a devilish smile. "Oh, you know, we are making the beauty and the beast."

"I see." Guy said, feeling lucky. He knew that he was not going to get any main character because he was late to the play.

The club members, including Guy and Wanda, made a circle and everybody started to introduce themselves. It was surprising to the hero that the club members were more sociable and energetic than he expected, with every person that got introduced, he felt less sick. In the end, he felt amazing and ready to act.

The circle disappeared and the professor walked towards Guy.

"Son, you are lucky, we did not choose all the main roles yet."

Guy faked a smile.

"But the problem is that the roles that are left are all feminine."

"Ah, that's no problem." Guy said, taking the scripts of Belle, Mrs. Pot, and that closet he hated so much when he was a kid.

The man nodded and pointed at the line of girls talking to themselves, acting. He walked to the line, reading the scripts.

"Wait, so you really are going to be in this audition?" Wanda laughed.

"What? You think a dude can't do a girl's role?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Please! Even if you wanted to, you are not as experimented as us."

"Experimented on what?"

"Acting, and being a woman."

Guy gripped the scripts tightly. "Oh?" He said, but Wanda ignored him and started to perform for herself. Guy sure liked Wanda, but he hated it when she pointed out how exclusive it was to be a woman, and that he would never understand it. And this time he was planning on showing her how much of a lady he could be.

Guy decided to be Belle at all costs. And for that, he memorized her scripts only. When Wanda (who was in front of Guy in the line) was about to get in stage, she looked at Guy deadly in the eyes and said: "Look how real woman act."

The hero started to feel how his whole face got red from anger. Wanda's performance was good, but it was too rough to be Belle and her smile was kind of villain like, at least for Guy. When the blonde got out of the stage with a smug smirk, Guy stretched and jumped in.

"So, who are you gonna audition for?" Asked the man.

"Belle."

Some members of the club giggled, and others whispered. The blonde man nodded.

Guy closed his eyes and opened them again, softly. The words came out of his mouth fluently. He moved from time to time, to give a bit more of realism to his words, to show the feelings of the character he was acting like. He decided to use SheZow's voice, but way warmer. And as he performed the last paragraphs, he stopped looking at nothing in specific and finished the sentence with a glare at Wanda. He had performed the song "Belle" in its reprise version.

There was a silence before the club started to clap. The professor smiled and clapped along.

"That was incredible. You just memorized it just now?"

"Yeah! It wasn't that difficult, anyway." Guy said, smiling at Wanda.

The professor gave an 'ok' gesture and Guy jumped off the stage.

"So, did I act properly?" He said, looking at Wanda, who gave him a crooked smile.


	3. Ch 3: Friendly date

Maz laughed loudly when Guy told him about auditioning as Belle.

"I can't wait to see you in a yellow dress, dude." He giggled.

"We don't know if I will be Belle yet." Guy said smiling, but deep down he knew he had the role assured.

The duo was at Guy's bedroom. They had finished a videogame and decided to just hang out. Since the day they became heroes, it became harder to have time to chill at least once in a while. Maz opened a can of soda loudly and drank it, wondering how much the soda he asked Sheila to hack cost. He saw his friend in the bed checking his phone, more specifically SheZow's Instagram page and got up from the floor.

"Hey, it's been a while since we hung out aside from here or at school, so-" Maz said while Guy set his phone away and took a sip from his friend's drink. "Wanna grab some ice cream?"

The younger teen got up in a hop and threw the now empty can aside. "Of course I do."

Both friends left the house and decided to walk to their destination. It was pretty cold and late for ice cream, but that was not going to stop them from getting some. As they made their way to the place, the silence flooded the duo, and Guy's mind started to ramble. He started to think about the past month, and that every day a villain attacked.

But that wasn't happening this month for some unknown reason.

"Don't you think it's weird? That there have been no attacks from villains lately."

Maz looked at his friend from the corner of his eye. "Mocktopus attacked."

"Dude, we both know he doesn't count."

Both giggled. "Well, whatever they are planning, they won't get away with it." Maz stated, shrugging.

"How are you so sure about that?" Guy didn't want to show that the comment startled him. Did Maz doesn't care at all about the possibilities?

"Because they are going against you, and you are the most powerful and strong hero I've ever met." The taller boy said, wrapping his left arm around his friend's shoulders. "You are my hero, after all."

Guy started to feel a warmth in his cheeks, and before realizing it, he was sobbing. Maz panicked at this.

"Dude?! You ok? Want me to call Sheila? Is it something that has to do with the She-SP?" Maz wasn't sure, but he didn't want to go through the same problem they had a year ago when he got so sensitive that every time he talked, his friend would start crying.

Guy didn't answer, he dried his eyes with a laugh and hugged his sidekick.

Maz was amazing. The hero was never able to find a way to thank him for the things Maz did for him but he did try to show him affection as much as he could with hugs and compliments both as SheZow and as Guy. The younger boy wasn't sure if the older teen got the 'thank you very much' message, but he hoped his friend did. Maz hugged him back and it felt warm for both of them, even in that cold night.

"Hey! Get off the road!" Shouted a woman in a red car. It was at that moment when both teens remembered that their placement was in the middle of the street.

"Sorry, ma'am!" Apologized Guy, dragging Maz along with him to the sidewalk.

They stayed silent while the car passed in front of them and then started laughing. They kept walking side by side, and Maz couldn't help but place his arm on Guy's shoulders again, hoping for him not to flinch or feel uncomfortable. Luckily, the shorter boy didn't do anything apart from sinking his chin on his scarf.

The friends arrived at the shop and got their ice cream to finally sit in a table. There were not many people in the place, maybe because of the time or temperature, but it was calm and that was good. The TV was on the news channel.

"Tonight, once again, the city is safe thanks to SheZow!" The reporter said, showing a photograph of her from the other day.

Guy giggled nervously and bit a piece of his ice cream cone. "The fact that people trust SheZow blindly makes me anxious."

"Well, that's a good thing, because it means that you are a good hero." Maz said taking a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth.

Guy smiled sideways. "I guess you are right"

Maz hesitated but thought he had to do it. He reached for his friend's hand and took it. "Listen to me Hamdon, you are a hero, you are my hero and the most capable person in the world to be SheZow. It's been three years since it all started and you are amazing in what you do, you have always been. Do you remember what your aunt said? She chose you, not Kelly or Droosha. You, Guy, because she knew you would rock the hero's duty."

Guy's eyes sparkled. It was a side effect of the ring, of course. He laughed the spark off and looked away. "Stop trying to make me cry, Kepler!"

Maz laughed too and they kept eating their ice cream, smiling, talking, and hoping the other won't notice that their hands were still intertwined.

**Note from the writer:** Yes, this was very short, but, boy, was it fun to write! The next chapter is already on the works and will soon be released.


	4. Ch 4: Stranger danger

The next Saturday, The drama club had its first practice.

"Good morning, Wendy of my heart." Guy said, placing his elbow in the blonde's shoulder. He was wearing a black and pink t-shirt that made some resemblance to SheZow's costume, which was the reason that he owned it.

"Step off, Hamdon." Wanda hissed.

"Alrighty, my fellow actors!" The teacher entered the room smiling as usual. "Ready to know which character you will be interpreting for the play?"

The whole room burst in cheers, and the teacher gave a paper pile attached like a coverless book, to the members. "When I get to three, you will flip the script to see which roles you got."

Guy felt a shiver down his spine and smiled. When the teacher shouted three, the sound of the paper flipping filled the room, followed by whispers and shrieks. When Guy flipped his script he smiled wide. "I knew it!" He said staring at the title of the script: Belle.

Wanda on the other hand, let out a gasp. "Why am I Beast?!"

The practice went well, Guy was indeed a good actor, and made a surprisingly good performance. Wanda didn't complain that much while acting 'in love' with the hero, and it was a new (and fun) experience for the club to have a boy to play Belle and a girl to play Adam, aka Beast.

After almost four hours of practice, the teacher decided it was over, and with a bow, he dismissed the class. The members of the club started to walk out, and Guy decided it was a good time to make a move on Wanda. He walked towards her and struck the most 'handsome' pose he could make.

"Hey, I had this idea-"

Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever watched Victorious? In one episode, two girls had to act like lovers but hated each other, so they went to a 'fake' date to make the acting more convincing. What if we do that?"

Wanda laughed. "Are you actually using the play as an excuse to convince me to go on a date with you?"

"I don't know, is it working?"

"Sorta. Listen, I accept just because I care about my role, so don't get all clingy after that."

"Amazing! Do you like bowling?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at eight, ok?"

Guy looked at the blonde confused. "uh, YOU will pick Me?"

"Well, since we are acting as the opposite gender, I thought: if we are going for stereotypes, I have to pick you up."

"Clever, I like it. See you at eight then." Guy winked at her.

Once Guy arrived home, he felt adrenaline through his whole body. He was going to have a date with **Wanda**. He threw himself to the couch and stretched, but as soon as he got ready to take a good 'beauty' nap, Kelly popped from behind the sofa and coughed to call his twin's attention

"I know you might be tired from practice, but you have to go to the league of villains and check on it," Kelly said. "I know it's relaxing, but I have a bad feeling about their silence."

Guy got up and walked towards his sister. "Yeah, me too. I think they are onto something big, it's been haunting me lately." He sighed.

"Exactly, go check on it and if there is any problem, call us."

"You go, girl!" As soon as Guy finished the sentence, the pink S that was his logo surrounded the teen, and with pink light, he turned into SheZow. "I'll look around and be back right before my date." She said (mostly to herself than her twin), and with a wink, she flew off the house.

It took her almost a minute to get to the villains not-so-secret lair and got her first complication when she was unable to open the door, which was odd because it was normally open (The villains weren't very smart). She sighed and took out her Laser Lipstick to cut a hole through the door, though she knew that would get unwanted attention.

Luckily for her, inside the main room, there were no villains, just the TV in a cooking channel. SheZow supposed that they just left and felt relieved that they might attack the city so everything would go back to normal. But when she was ready to leave, the hero heard voices in another room. SheZow walked towards the noise carefully.

"How long will it take to finally finish this piece of garbage?" A voice almost roared, alarming her. It was Mega Monkey's voice.

"It's almost done, but we need to keep gaining power from you and the others." A second voice spoke, a voice that SheZow couldn't recognize.

"Isn't it enough with that green witch?" Mega Monkey said.

"Do you want to win?" The unknown voice was cold and rough, and the hero couldn't help but feel threatened.

"Of course! But it's dangerous, how will we be able to fight?"

"Well, when it's finished, we-" The voice stopped, and SheZow got pale. Did the stranger know that she was there? Instinctively she covered her mouth tightly.

"What's wrong?" Mega Monkey asked.

"There's someone behind the door."

SheZow smothered down a scream and started to look for vanishing cream in her belt desperately. As she felt the steps coming closer to the door, she gave up and prepared for plan B: Fight. Her main goal was avoiding a fight and just collecting information, but she had no choice whatsoever. The hero struck a fighting pose, but when the door opened, nobody was there, just Mega Monkey in a chair, quite far from it.

"What is going on in here, Mega Monkey?" SheZow said, and started to walk towards the villain. But he started laughing, and suddenly, the hero was unable to move forward. Something was stopping her, like an invisible wall.

"What the SheZow is happening here?!"

"Oh, SheZow, what a delight. Do you like our new acquirement?" The monkey started to walk towards her.

"I might like it if I could see it." She said, touching the invisible wall in an attempt to find an entrance she knew was not there.

"Well, no need to see it, when you can simply feel it."

The hero was about to make a pun like she usually did when she got punched in the stomach by thin air. The teen let out a loud cry and started to gasp for air. SheZow tried to find the source of the stroke, but there was nothing she could see.

"It's called Vanishing Cream." Mega Monkey said. "A gift from our dear SheZap."

"She is working with you? I thought-"

"No, honey." A voice sounded in the room, loud, cold, and rough. It was the stranger's voice. "I am."

"Who are you?!" The teen got up, hardly, just to receive another hit, stronger and more painful this time.

"I'm the villain that will kill SheZow once and for all."

The hero looked at nowhere and felt an ache in her chest: fear. "Oh, yeah? How are you planning to do that?" She got up hesitantly, acting more confident than she felt.

"That, impostor, is a secret." The stranger hissed as the cream was losing its effect, showing a person on a black cloak.

"Ha! I'm not scared of you! Heavy Handed Super She-Slap!" As her hand was getting bigger, the villain started to run toward her, and before she could slap them, the stranger tackled her and the hero flew off the building.

SheZow landed at a bus stop. She supposed her hair was ruined because she felt a terrible pain in her whole body, and incredibly dazed, she heard voices in the distance and saw figures running towards her, but she wasn't able to figure out who they were, because she fell unconscious.

When SheZow woke up, Kelly was by her side and so was Maz.

"Where-?" She whispered.

"You are in the SheLair, so you can de-transform now."

The hero let out a weak "She-yeah." And the pink clothes turned into a black and pink shirt and a pair of jeans. He felt way better than he did when he landed.

"What happened? How did you get to the bus station?" Asked Maz, placing his hand on Guy's shoulder.

"Huh? I landed at the bus station?" He tried to remember. "That's impossible, the villain lair is in the middle of nowhere."

"I- So you were not around there? That means that whoever you fought with kicked you harder enough to get you to the bus station by the forest." Kelly thought out loud.

"Yeah, they were fu-" Guy paused. "Very strong."

"They? Wait, what are the villains plotting then?" His twin asked.

Guy explained what he understood, about a new villain that was scaringly strong, and that the league had kidnapped SheZap and were using her tools. He skipped the 'killing SheZow' part and just finished the story with the final strike that got him to his last destination. Maz and Kelly looked at each other, pale. This was bigger than them, and even though they didn't say it, Guy knew it was bigger than SheZow.

He felt an anxious feeling rise from the bottom of his chest and he tried to think about something else, he looked at Maz, and then he remembered.

"I have a date!" He shouted getting up from the floor where he was sitting in before.

"What? You just got attacked by a villain, we don't know anything about them, and you think about a date?" Kelly complained.

"It's important! What time is it?" He asked his friend.

"it's 7:50 PM, so you better get dressed if you want to get to your date on time." Sheila said before the teen could answer.

"Right! Thank you, Sheila!" Guy ran to the SheLair exit, and into his bedroom, leaving the other two teens behind.

"How did you know at which time he has his date?" Asked Maz with amazement.

"I don't, but 93% of dates happen at eight, so I just guessed and got it right, I believe." The computer smiled at the older teen and would have winked at him if she wasn't just a pair of lips.

"Sheila, did you heard about this unknown villain?" Kelly asked, walking towards the computer with annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, I did, and you must be wondering why I didn't stop Guy from going to his date."

"Well- Yes." The ponytail girl sat in front of the computer and crossed her arms.

"SheZow has a level of stress that she can go through before having a breakdown, and Guy was getting close to his limit. Last year he exceed the limit and had a She-SP crisis."

"That's what happened to him? He had a breakdown?" Maz seemed more interested now.

"Yes, exactly. If he goes to the date, he might forget about the possibility of an unstoppable villain and therefore avoid a breakdown that might weaken his powers in such an important time. Maz, go with him while Kelly and I search about someone with the characteristics of our stranger danger, would you?"

The sidekick nodded and got to the exit of the SheLair while Kelly got to work. When he arrived at Guy's room, he knocked lightly and heard a: "Come in!" from his friend.

"Hey, dude. You aren't naked, are you?" Maz said, entering the room with his eyes closed.

"If I were naked, I wouldn't have told you to come in." Laughed Guy.

The taller boy opened his eyes to find his best friend with a pink buttoned shirt and a pair of white jeans. "Woah, Guy, you look shemazing!"

Guy laughed loudly. "Close your mouth, you are drooling." He joked, and his friend rolled his eyes as a response.

Maz sat on the hero's bed, wondering who was the person he was going on a date with. He was not sure if he could ask, but his face said enough. The hazel eyes of the younger teen moved towards his friend's constipated face.

"It's Wanda, I will go bowling with her."

"What? Holy shit! That's unbelievable, she actually accepted!"

Guy looked at him for a second an laughed. "Yeah, I was surprised too."

Suddenly, they heard Wanda's voice downstairs, and Guy frowned.

"Aight, you have to leave."

"Right, I came from the lair, the door isn't really an option." Maz commented.

Guy walked towards his window and opened it up. "Have a good night, my fellow homie."

Maz laughed and patted him as a goodbye. "Have fun, and be a gentleman, m'kay?" He joked before making his way down from Guy's window, using the already settled ivy that crawled through the wall.

The younger teen smirked and closed the window, ready to go to his date.

* * *

Note:

Double chapter because the last one was kind of short! Hope you like it.


End file.
